Marvel Extended Universe
The Marvel Extended Universe (MEU) is an American epic superhero franchise, created by Captain Worldbreaker, Sam Riders, and Jam Harden, and centered around a film series that began with the 2006 film Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. The saga quickly became a worldwide pop culture phenomenon. The Marvel Extended Universe is akin to the format of the Star Wars franchise, and is sometimes described as a combination of both the Star Wars franchise and the Marvel Cinematic Universe franchise. Format Unlike the Marvel Cinematic Universe, or MCU, the Marvel Extended Universe centers around trilogies of films. The first trilogy, called the Age of Heroes trilogy, which focuses on the formation of the Avengers. Also a significant difference between the MCU and the MEU is the format of solo outings of their heroes. While the MCU films are grouped into phases, with each hero having one film in each phase, the MEU films will also include solo outings in its Marvel Anthology line. Overview Theatrical films Age of Heroes Trilogy films Children of the Atom Trilogy films Marvel Legacy films Television series Theatrical films Avengers Saga Age of Heroes Trilogy The first set of movies are collectively called the Age of Heroes trilogy which focuses on the formation of the Avengers and the introduction of the Cabal. The Age of Heroes trilogy consists of Episode I: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, released on May 5, 2006; Episode II: Reign of the Cabal, due to be released on May 2, 2008; and, Episode III: The Original Sin, due to be released on May 7, 2010. Episode I: Earth's Mightiest Heroes The first movie in the Age of Heroes trilogy heavily features S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Daisy Johnson, along with renowned thief Scott Lang, as she searches for the missing 0-8-4 called Kubic and Deputy Director Nick Fury, who recruits retired soldier Captain America, mutant Scarlet Witch, Wakandan king Black Panther, alien prisoner Hulking, and fugitive Iron Man to become the superhero team called the Avengers. Episode II: Reign of the Cabal After their defeat at the hands of the Avengers, the Cabal reconvenes at the blue area of the moon where they reconvene at Maximus' quarters without the knowledge of Inhuman king Black Bolt. Meanwhile, Avengers Quake, Captain America, and the Black Panther find ways to ending the Cabal once and for all. Tony Stark, on the other hand, faces the United States government for his supposed crimes; Scarlet Witch reunites with Hulkling, who has brought new friends. Nick Fury encounters Thor and his brother–one of them will pave the way for the world's destruction. Episode III:'' ''The Original Sin There are no details about this film yet. Children of the Atom Trilogy Episode IV There are no details about this film yet. Episode V There are no details about this film yet. Episode VI There are no details about this film yet. Marvel Legacy Anthology films The Fantastic Four: A Marvel Story There are no details about this film yet. House of Magnus: A Marvel Story There are no details about this film yet. Television series Squad 0-8-4 (2006-) After the shocking revelation with the mystery behind the 0-8-4 in Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, S.H.I.E.L.D. First Squad Captain Phil Coulson leads the team, with the exception of the now-resident Avenger Agent Daisy Johnson, in finding more 0-8-4 that they can use against the Cabal. The first season, which premiered on October 1, 2006 in Marvel+ (formerly known as Marvel Universe), aired episodes that directly lead to Episode II, with some cast from the film reprising their roles in the television series. ''Young Society ''(2007-) There are no details about this television series yet. In-universe timeline Cast and characters Avengers Saga Reception Box office performance Critical response Category:Marvel Cinematic Universes Category:Marvel Extended Universe